dalebrownfandomcom-20200213-history
Dale Brown
For the former college basketball coach, see Dale Brown (basketball). | birth_place = Buffalo, New York, New York, USA | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Novelist | genre = Thriller | movement = | magnum_opus = | influences = | influenced = | website = Dale Brown Official Site | footnotes = }} Dale Brown (b. November 2 1956) is an American author most famous for his military-action-aviation techno-thrillers, with thirteen New York Times best-sellers to his credit. Brown was born in Buffalo, New York. He graduated from Penn State University with a degree in Western European History, and received a commission in the United States Air Force in 1978. A navigator-bombardier in the G-model B-52 Stratofortress heavy bomber and the FB-111A supersonic medium bomber, he rose to the rank of captain. He is the recipient of several military decorations and awards, including the Air Force Commendation Medal, the Combat Crew Award, and the Marksmanship ribbon. He is also a Life Member of the Air Force Association and the U.S. Naval Institute. After retiring from the Air Force in 1986 he wrote his first book, Flight of the Old Dog. His novels are published in eleven languages and distributed to over seventy countries. Many of his novels fall into the airport novel genre. Brown is a director and volunteer pilot for AirLifeLine, a non-profit national charitable medical transportation organization that flies needy persons to receive treatment. He is also a member of a number of organizations that support and promote reading and law enforcement. Brown, his wife Diane, and son Hunter, live near the shores of Lake Tahoe, Nevada. He enjoys flying his own private jet, a Grumman Gulfstream II; on the ground, he enjoys tennis, skiing, scuba diving, and ice hockey. Bibliography Note on Books Dale Brown tends to stay with the same characters over a long period of time. The characters introduced in "Flight of the Old Dog", even though a few are killed here and there, are still around for the latest. Most of his books occur in the same timeline, except for a few exceptions. * Silver Tower, published after Flight of the Old Dog, a mostly independent novel with no character references, is only linked by mention of the SkyBolt module in Battle Born. * Chain of Command, which features Rebecca Furness, was actually a separate series, but later, the characters re-appeared in Battle Born, and was merged into the Dreamland series. * Hammerheads, which features Admiral Ian Hardcastle, was also a separate series, with MacLanahan and other Dreamland characters mainly doing cameos. Hardcastle later reappeared in Storming Heaven * The Dreamland series co-authored with Jim DeFelice is about what happened to Dreamland later, with a brand new set of crew, and even MORE high-tech. None of the old characters appear except as back references. As sole author Dreamland Series * Flight of the Old Dog (1987) *: Patrick McLanahan leads a crew of engineers aboard the "Old Dog" B-52 to destroy a Soviet ground-based laser site. * Day of the Cheetah (1989) *: A Soviet deep-cover agent steals the world's most sophisticated jet fighter—and nearly destroys McLanahan and the High Technology Aerospace Weapons Center. NOTE: This actually happens eight years after Flight of the Old Dog. * Hammerheads (1990) *: America's first border security force (technically predicting the Department of Homeland Security) takes on a fearsome Cuban military drug smuggling gang. * Sky Masters (1991) *: Patrick McLanahan and the heavy bombers of the U.S. Air Battle Force leads the American counterattack against a Chinese invasion of the Philippines. * Night of the Hawk (1992) *: Patrick McLanahan leads a special operations team into Lithuania to rescue a long-lost fellow crewdog. * Chains of Command (1993) *: A fledgling Air Force Reserve unit, led by the Air Force's first female combat pilot, spearheads the U.S. response to a Russian invasion of the Ukraine. * Storming Heaven (1994) *: Admiral Ian Hardcastle must set up an air defense network inside the United States to stop an aerial terrorist from attacking the largest U.S. airports and Washington, DC itself. * Shadows of Steel (1996) *: The United States sends Patrick McLanahan and a secret B-2 Spirit stealth bomber unit over Iran to stop a new Persian Gulf war. * Fatal Terrain (1997) *: The return of the EB-52 Megafortress, the "Old Dog." A skirmish between China and Taiwan goes nuclear, and the crew of the Megafortress goes on the hunt to stop the Chinese war machine. * The Tin Man (1998) *: Patrick McLanahan is back from the conflicts overseas—but the fighting is not over. When an old enemy hatches a daring, deadly plot in Patrick's home town, he must transform himself into a weapon of war. * Battle Born (1999) *: Patrick McLanahan must turn a group of young, maverick pilots into America's premier tactical air strike force — and with war erupting in Asia, time is definitely not on his side. * Warrior Class (2001) *: The world is falling apart, and there are people like Parvel Kazakov to profit from it. His audacious idea: build a huge pipeline through the Balkans, get the Russian army to back him and everybody gets rich. And to those who will not yield, he will order his secret stealth bomber to destroy them... * Wings of Fire (2002) *: Patrick McLanahan flies into a storm of troubles in a spectacular new thriller. When Libya plots to invade and control Egypt, Patrick and his advanced aircraft are sent in to stop the chaos. But when the dust settles, the consequences are personal for Patrick and his family. * Air Battle Force (2003) *: Patrick McLanahan takes modern aerial warfare into Kazahkstan to fight a ragtag Taliban army and later a Soviet invasion * Plan of Attack (2004) *: America suffered another Pearl Harbor, when the new Russian president ordered his fleet of bombers to strike at the US with nuclear weapons, destroying must of American response. Patrick McLanahan, may be the only one left to prevent the fall of the United States... * Strike Force (2007) *: Patrick McLanahan uses new XR-A9 Black Stallion Spaceplanes to interfere and change the course of history in the Middle East Act of War Series * Act of War (June 2005; the game Act of War: Direct Action is based on this book) * Edge of Battle (2006) *:Sequel of Act of War Independent Series * Silver Tower (1988) *: The world's first military space station is America's only hope against Soviet invasion of Iran. Collaborations Dale Brown's Dreamland (with Jim DeFelice) * Dreamland (2001) * Nerve Center (2002) * Razor's Edge (2002) * Piranha (2003) * Strike Zone (2004) * Armageddon (2004) * Satan's Tail (2005) * End Game (2006) Tax fraud In April of 2004 Brown pleaded guilty to charges of tax fraud. Brown was charged with creating companies in the West Indies for the purposes of receiving tax deductions from fictitious expenses. The fictitious expenses amounted to more than $440,000, which Brown claimed on his 1998 income tax filing. He then used the tax deductions to remodel his home.http://www.usatoday.com/life/books/news/2004-04-22-brown-guilty_x.htm External links *Dale Brown's Page Category:American thriller writers Category:Techno-thrillers Category:Penn State University alumni Category:People from Buffalo, New York Category:United States Air Force officers Category:1956 births Category:Living people de:Dale Brown ja:デイル・ブラウン